Can You Hear It?
by Yuneek Chikinz
Summary: Second & final chapter. Told you, this is only a tribute fic thing. No real plot andor story line intended. Kept forgetting to update it. oO Have fun readin' it though! ;
1. Silent Summer

Disclaimer: I want to, but I don't own anything from Tenchi Muyo, except various DVD's from all three series', the three movies, several posters, two figures and a plushie.   
  
Summary: No plot really. Just a random Tenchi fic since I love the series so much. :D R&R pleez!!  
  
PS: I have no idea where Kiyone comes into the OVA as far as I know, since they haven't finished it yet, and since I haven't seen EVERY episode in Japanese, I can't be too sure, but just for the heck of it I'll stick Kiyone in here. ^_^  
  
***  
  
Can You Hear It?  
  
Chapter I: Silent Summer  
  
***  
  
Ryoko walked back to the Masaki residence. They had sent her out to get groceries and tea from the nearest town, and since she could fly it was easier to dump the task on her. However, she walked most of the way home, and took a long time doing it. The sun was setting behind the now gold-orange-red trees and a soft breeze whispered through the heavily-silenced air.  
  
Ayeka had already finished her chores and sat in the upstairs area looking out of the window onto the sparkling lake which had turned orange during the sunset. The clouds were nice radiant and fading hues of orange to crimson to violet. It was after midsummer, between mid-July and the end of August, where everything had a serene touch to it and the blazing heat finally died down, getting ready for the first cold snap of autumn. She sighed. Everything had a slow pace to it during the summer, and even she and Ryoko had temporarily stopped fighting.   
  
Sasami and Ryo-ohki were starting dinner in the kitchen, Sasami her usual cheerful self humming as she used the knife or opened the oven to prepare the evening meal. Ryo-ohki popped in and out of her human form, blissfully helping Sasami with the food. The princess stopped suddenly, and looked thoughtful. "Wow, it sure is quiet around here. Even when everyone's in the house, this silence is very strange, don't you think Ryo-ohki?" she looked over at the cabbit who had just changed back into the little bunny-thing and jumped onto the counter. "Meow!" she agreed and tackled a nearby and free carrot and started munching happily.  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone finally had time off and they sat on the porch enjoying the almost-twilight views. Mihoshi was on her side sleeping and drooling a little, while Kiyone sat with her back against the screens deep in thought. The slightly crisp air dripped with an unknowing silence, which always brings out the contented side of people, if not, the restless side as though waiting for something they didn't know would come.  
  
Finally, even Washu couldn't ignore the over-hanging silence which had covered the Masaki household like a thick blanket. She slowly stopped typing and lay back on her coushin, staring up at the sky-like ceiling in deep thought like Kiyone, but also reminicing on her unknown past.  
  
***************** 


	2. Evening

YC: Very short story, ain't it? I told ya, didn't I? That this is kinda my first Tenchi fic...sort of. Anywho, the second and last chapter is HERE!! Enjoy!!  
  
***  
  
Can You Hear It?  
  
Chapter II: Evening   
  
***  
  
Tenchi stuck his feet into the house slippers and into the main house after sliding the screen shut.   
  
"I'm home!! Anyone here?" he called out, finally but not permenantly breaking the contented silence.  
  
"Yeah Tenchi! I'm really sorry to bother you, but could you get some vegetables for me? I'm really into this thing and its taking alot of work. I hope its not too much of a bother." Sasami replied, also temporarily breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh not at all, Sasami. I'll be right back." Tenchi kicked off the slippers and again slid his feet into his shoes and walked outside to the vegetable shed next to the house. His footsteps sounded off as slow muffled thumps along the polished wooden porches, until he came to the shed's door and stood still, listening. He heard voices inside very well with the new silence, but they stopped as his footsteps approached. Tenchi edged cautiously towards the door. But just before he could open it, Washu popped out, holding a container. "Hi there Tenchi!!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"W--AAAAAAAAH!!" THUD. Tenchi fell back in suprise. "Oh sorry to suprise you there Lord Tenchi. You see, I was just talking with a new Jurai plant experiment I've been doing. Don't worry, your carrots and vegetables are safe." she went back into the house. It took a while for Tenchi to get over the shock.  
  
A few minutes later he returned with the things Sasami needed for the dinner.   
  
"Yay, thanks Tenchi, I really appriciate it. I can't wait to see how you guys like my new recipe!!"  
  
"Meow, meow!!"  
  
"Your welcome Sasami. I'll see you at dinner?"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
*******  
  
YC: o_O Don't expect much. Oh wait, I shoulda said that BEFORE I wrote the chapter. ^_^ Oh well. Anyway, there's my pitiful Tenchi fic! R&R, as always. Tankiez!  
  
PS; This is the LAST chapter. The fic was just a tribute I made to honor the series. Jus' cause I lurv it so much. ;-) 


End file.
